kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah Millennium
This is non-canon, was never made, and is poorly wrote. This is just a poor fan-fic. -A Wiki Contributor. 'King Ghidorah Millennium '(キングギドラミレニアム - Kingu Gidora: Mireniamu) is the remake Godzilla 2000 and fourth movie of King Ghidorah series. With the characters Spacegodzilla, Godzilla, Gigan, Prince Samuel, Princess Eureka. The movie monsters King Ghidorah, Atarengon, Robot Beetle, Dream, MechaGhidorah, Reika and the sub species Kazemaru. Minor characters Manor West, Cater, Destoroyah, Biolannte, Rico (mentioned), MechaGodzilla, Rat King and Grandpa Godzilla The Villains Comander Zog, Mr.Vice, Thurday (Defeated), Monday (Defeated), Friday (Defeated) and Sunday (Defeated). Plot The second island were disappeared long ago (Rat King has the bad new about the strange King Ghidorah destroying the island). Quagmire saying that King Ghidorah is the bad guy, but Grandpa Godzilla said You can't kill him. SpaceGodzilla researching strange hair and put the DNA Tranport then tranfusion. Meanwhile at the Commander Zog Room, the black hole ape named Commander Ape and his scientist Dr.Ape. He built the monster the MechaGhidorah to destroy King Ghidorah at once and for all. Thurday was prepare to destroy King Ghidorah and conjure the earth. In the ocean, the monster rising and Dream is now young adult. Commander Zog command Thurday to destroy her. Thurday used two mecha heads to vaporize her, but she grab the right mecha head and whack it. The right head was unstabled and she grabbed MechaGhidorah and throw it into the sea. She blast it into left head then threw it into the sea again. She dive into the ocean and MechaGhidorah used torpedo attack, but she missed. She grab the torpedo and direct hit into its body. The Thurday's MechaGhidorah is damaged and calling Commander Zog. He said What Wrong and he saying The MechaGhidorah was wrecked. She grabbed it and threw into the wrecked ship then the MechaGhidorah exploded. Meanwhile at the Monkeyland, SpaceGodzilla looking for Dream and she now young adult the adopted daughter of King Ghidorah. Godzilla shocked looking the Godzilla arrival then destroy the island. SpiderGorilla walking the land and protect her. He jumped into it and slam the body. SpaceGodzilla looking an saying That werid. Godzilla using blue breath. Wait. Of course! and they shocked. SpaceGodzilla's calculation is correct. That must be a nuclear monster. Godzilla shocked and he said Which is also called it Reika Kitami. SpiderGorilla punching fake Godzilla head and transformed into her true form. He punching rage over time, but she blast him and knock out. Dream blasting her and using silk and honey to strike her then falling into her death which is explode. Suddenly, her bleeding is getting red and break Reika's body. Her blood is fused into monster form and he blasting him. Eventually, she destroy him and felling into sea then explosion. King Ghidorah is arrive and she looking King Ghidorah then he glad she destroy three monsters. Suddenly, the strangest King Ghidorah flew into the tokyo and destroy the cities. the three monsters go to he tokyo, but Skipper refused to go them. He only has even powerful Robot Beetles can. The three of them must battle the Space Apes. Meanwhile at the Ape Room, C.Zog telling Monday, Friday and Sunday to destroy King Ghidorah and Dream. The MechaGhidorah is repaired and defeat three monsters. The trio battling MechaGhidorah and easily defeat the three apes and MechaGhidorah. At the tokyo, the Robot Beetle is set to destroy King Ghidorah then threw into explosion. Carter shocked ans say That not King Ghidorah. That the...A Monster! Skipper shocked and the Robot Beetle strike the monster, but they powerless because he used the barrier to defeat them. SpaceGodzilla calculation is still correct. That the sub species monster. And should called it Kazemaru. He blasting the three Robot Beetle and destroy them. Zog was furious and using new MechaGhidorah 2000 to vaporize him. Dream going to tokyo to defeat MechaGhidorah and Kazemaru at once. Meanwhile at the tokyo, they blocked by Kazemaru while he sleeping. The gangs walked to the Tokyo Tower and shock Kazemaru. He badly injured and Dream roar again then she walked the tokyo. The MechaGhidorah 2000 is attacking the two monsters and Kazemaru strike it, but Zog use ZERO X Beam to blasting him. Kazemaru was toast, but grab the head and twist the head. SpaceGodzilla fire the electricity to shock them. They blew the right head and he was still badly injured. She burst out and blast them, but the middle come off then Zog say I will returned. King Ghidorah flew the tokyo and glad defeat the MechaGhidorah 2000, but the other one. Kazemaru is blasting King Ghidorah then he grab her, but she burst out again and he felling into the city. Dream full blast Kazemaru and vaporize the Tokyo Tower. King Ghidorah is happy and reunited then Skipper's Robot Beetles was still damaged. King Ghidorah, SpiderGorilla and Dream walked to Monkeyland. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju